Timeline (Earth 1 and Earth 2)
A Timeline of events on the first two Earths in the multiverse. Up until 1945, the timelines of these two Earths was identical save for which specific Genesis Fragment was intervening at certain critical moments and a select few other differences. But otherwise, the timelines did not drastically diverge until 1945. NOTE: THIS TIMELINE IS INCOMPLETE AND UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!! c. 14 Billion BCE-Realities 1 and 2 come into being along with the rest of the multiverse, with all realities coming into being the way the original one did; via a Big Bang. 13.21 Billion BCE-The Milky Way Galaxy is formed 4.543 Billion BCE-The Earth is formed. At some point between now and the emergence of homo sapiens, meteors bearing Xysteck Crystals crash-land on Earth. Because most of the meteors burn up heavily in the atmosphere, Xysteck Crystals left behind are often small instead of large, and they also come to be scattered all over the world. c. 76,000-70,000 BCE-The Genesis Fragment of Earth 1 (Known as The Morning Star), and the Genesis Fragment of Earth 2 (known as Celestial), each use their powers to enhance humanity’s prehistoric ancestors, and set them on the path to becoming what will eventually become early humanity. Their feats give rise to stories and legends of gods and angels around the world, though many other such legends instead originate from human’s imaginations, and need to explain the then-unexplainable. Of course, not all of the stories are entirely without truth… c. 10,000 BCE-A Yunai Expeditionary force goes to Earth, having traced rare and precious deposits of Xysteck Crystals there. Scans confirm that the planet is positively brimming with the mineral, but that samples of it are mostly small and spread all over the planet. Realizing that the amount of time and energy needed to get enough Xysteck Crystals to make the trip worth their while is more than they can afford to spend, the Yunai Expeditionary Force leaves the Earth behind. However, subsequent expeditionary forces discreetly make their way to Earth in the decades and centuries to come, and thanks to their efforts most of the Xysteck Crystals on Earth are taken away, though a great many others remain. Some Yunai leave evidence of their presence behind in the form of examples of their language written at sites where Xysteck Crystals were mined, and others still leave behind other treasures either accidentally, or in some cases, deliberately. Most of them will later come into possession of the Silver Claw Secret Society and later Crime Syndicate. The last major expedition occurs in 9,300 BCE. Between 3,000 BCE and 1,000 BCE-Messier, the Genesis Fragment of Earth 17, sets his sights on Multiversal conquest. He temporarily subjugates his native reality before setting out to conquer the others one by one. Learning of his plan from the other Genesis Fragments, both Morning Star and Celestial temporarily leave their home realities to assist in the efforts against Messier. Said efforts are successful, and Messier is struck down and seemingly killed. Afterwards, Morning Star and Celestial return to their native realities. c. 2400 BCE-The Sphinx is built in Egypt. It’s construction, along with that of many of Egypt and the greater Ancient World’s other architectural wonders, are believed by later educated parties to be made in part with scavenged Yunai technology. This would explain the unprecedented craftsmanship. However, no hard evidence proving this assertion has ever been found (or indeed, any hard evidence supporting alien conspiracy theories in general). c. 2000-1500 BCE-The story of Jacob and Esau from the Old Testament occurs some time during these years. While fleeing from his brother Esau, Jacob sees The Morning Star (on Earth 1), and Celestial (on Earth 2). Both Jacobs mistake the given Genesis Fragment for an angel. 1500 BCE-The Exodus of Egypt of Old Testament fame occurs, but all hard evidence of it is later erased by an enraged and shamed Pharaoh. Without any hard evidence left to back up the story, most modern scholars dismiss the Exodus as just another inaccurate Bible story. Also, while the exodus did actually happen, it is unknown if the infamous Ten Plagues did, and the splitting of the Red Sea was actually the work of Morning Star on Earth 1 and Celestial on Earth 2, not God (whose existence remains an unproven ambiguity). 1400 BCE-The city of Bethlehem is founded c. 1,000 BCE-Ruth and her mother-in-law Naomi return to Bethlehem from Moab. Ruth will go on to marry Boaz (a kinsman of her slain husband Mahlon), and with him has a child named Obed. Naomi’s other daughter-in-law, Orpah, returns to Moab to live with her parents. She will eventually remarry, her descendants numbering among the first magic users. c. 982 BCE-Jesse is born to Obed and an unrevealed woman c. 960 BCE-David is born to Jesse and an unrevealed woman. David will later sire his own children, creating a bloodline that continues all the way into the present and (on Earth 1), the superheroine Blue Star (for obvious reasons, she is unaware of this). For his part, David will become a great warrior king, but also one whose exploits quickly fade into legend, and come to be dismissed by most modern scholars as fictional bible stories. 753 BCE-Rome is founded by Romulus 31 BCE-Rome becomes an empire 1 CE-According to the religion he would help to found, Jesus of Nazareth is born. Most modern scholars do not consider this correct however, placing his birth earlier. Similarly, the notion that he was born on December 25th does not come about until later (evidence suggests he was born in the spring, not the winter). 60 or 61 CE-Queen Boudicca of the Iceni leads a rebellion against the Romans. Though it fails, her corpse is preserved in a specially made (and hidden), tomb after her suicide. Her remains will later be discovered by the Black Makers, along with her sword, which will become Black Queen’s signature blade. 300 CE-Vampires first migrate to Earths 1 and 2 from their original home on Earth 50. 400 CE-A new Yunai expeditionary force comes to Earth intending to re-ignite the Xysteck crystal mining operations. But, upon scanning the planet they find that, not only have humans advanced enough that their presence would absolutely be noticed and cause a scene, but that no great increase in Xysteck Crystals has occurred. With these two facts in mind, the Yunai leave Earth without setting foot on the planet, and without even entering Earth’s atmosphere. 420 CE-Merlin is born to a peasant woman in Rome’s British territories, and an unidentified magic user (possibly a Demon). Merlin’s incredible magical affinity will become apparent at a very young age. 455 CE-Uther Pendragon is born 473 CE-Uther Pendragon joins the Roman Army at the young age of 18. He quickly establishes himself as ambitious and position-conscious, but also fairly self-centered and ruthless. 476 CE-The Roman Empire falls. Having anticipated it’s final defeat ahead of time, Uther Pendragon has by this year returned to the British Isles and attempts to set himself up as a ruler over his people. Said people are not enthusiastic about bowing to his rule however, and Uther finds himself fighting for the “right” to rule what will one day become England. 477 CE-Hoping to steer Uther in the right direction, Merlin offers his services to him after demonstrating his magic. The two form a friendship and Merlin becomes Uther’s trusted advisor. Morgaine le Fay is born to Gorlois and Igraine. 480 CE-Uther Pendragon first clashes with his longtime rival Gorlois. 485 CE-After nearly a decade of struggle, Uther has finally built a kingdom for himself. However, after killing his final enemy (Gorlois), he rapes his widow Igraine. A disgusted Merlin severs his ties with Uther, and Arthur Pendragon is born to Igraine, who afterwards commits suicide. Merlin decides to take the infant and have him be raised away from his father, rightly recognizing that he would be a poor influence on him. Meanwhile, Igraine's daughters Morgaine Le Fay and Morgause vow revenge on the entire Pendragon line, and learn magic under the mysterious "Lady of the Lake", who desires to play both sides for her own agenda (and amusement). 487 CE-A mere two years into his rule, Uther is killed. Afterwards, England descends into a bitter dark age of infighting without a clear leader or chain of command. 500 CE-With Merlin’s guidance, a 15-year old Arthur Pendragon pulls the Sword in the Stone, and is thusly crowned King of England. He will go on to rule from the castle of Camelot and have a contingent of loyal knights who sit with him at the Round Table. 501-541 CE-Over this forty-year period, Arthur Pendragon rules England with a level of justness and fairness that is unheard of in the Middle Ages, or frankly the centuries that directly follow it. He goes on many adventures, not least of which include the replacing of the destroyed Sword in the Stone for the more powerful (and indestructible), Excalibur, the redeeming of his vengeful sorceress half-sister Morgaine le Fay, and the recruiting of such legendary knights as Sir Galahad, Morgause's son and Arthur's nephew Gawain, and the French knights Sir Lancelot and Sir Percival (the former of which is actually the Lady of the Lake's son!). These four knights will go on to find a cup that they believe is the fabled Holy Grail and present it to Arthur to show their fealty and devotion to him. However, Lancelot also falls for Arthur’s wife Guinevere, an affair that will forever taint Camelot’s once spotless reputation and seal it’s fate. Other things that lead to Arthur's inevitable downfall, are the death of his son by Guinevere "Gwydre" and his being tricked by his still-vengeful half-sister Morgause into fathering a child with her, named Mordred. 542 CE-Arthur is mortally wounded at the Battle of Camlann by his own bastard child Mordred, who is himself cut down by Arthur. Morgaine's son Ywain also perishes in the battle. Afterwards, Arthur's body and Excalibur are taken by Morgaine le Fay to parts unknown (allegedly a mystical island named Avalon but actually the magic-saturated Earth 50), and Camelot falls. Merlin goes into hiding, his final fate unrevealed, Sir Galahad perishes at Camlann, and Percival and Lancelot return to France in shame. The accounts they write down will later be discovered by French authors who use them as the basis for the Arthurian legends (nearly all of which were, ironically, written by French people despite being set in England with English characters). 642 CE-Sir Percival dies alone as the self-proclaimed “Fisher King”, ruling over an abandoned and overgrown-by-vegetation castle. His mummified remains will later be found by the White Makers, who use what remains of his preserved DNA to create their future “White King”. 666 CE-First definitively known instance of Demons coming to Realities 1 and 2. Their presence will among other things exacerbate then-prevalent (and superstitious), beliefs about demons, as well as lead to demon-worship among many practitioners of magic. Said practitioners come to be known by their peers as “Witches” and “Warlocks” (though over time the terms come to be more general terms describing all magic users, and not necessarily malevolent ones). 843 CE-Kenneth MacAlpin (according to legend), becomes the first High King of Scotland. 1000 CE-The Genesis Fragment of Earth 5 (Arcturus), attempts to murder every other Genesis Fragment in the multiverse. As was the case with Messier, the call goes out for all other Genesis Fragments to band together to stop him, and Morning Star and Celestial answer that call. After the apparent death of Arcturus, Morning Star and Celestial return to their native realities. c.1005 CE-Macbeth is born 1016 CE-On April 23rd, the English King Aethelred dies, and England becomes split between two claimants to the throne: the English Edmund Ironside, and the Danish Canute. When Edmund Ironside dies on November 30th, the way is paved for Canute’s ascension to the English throne. 1017 CE-Canute divorces his wife Elfgiva on July 2nd and marries his predecessor’s widow Queen Emma. 1034 CE-Duncan becomes King of Scotland 1035 CE-On November 2nd, King Canute dies. He is succeeded by his son from his first wife Elfgiva, Harold Harefoot. Harold’s reign is destined to be a short one, being as he is already dead and succeeded by his half-brother just five years later. 1040 CE-Macbeth becomes King of Scotland after killing his cousin Duncan I in battle (not in his sleep, contrary to the Shakespeare play). On June 18th, Hardicanute (son of Canute and Emma), becomes King of England. 1041 CE-Lancelot’s remains are stumbled upon by a group of French men who (not knowing who it is), desecrate said remains due to carelessness. The skull, armor, and sword all remain intact though, and will in later years come to be owned by the White Makers as “trophies”. 1042 CE-On June 6th, Hardicanute dies at a wedding due to poison. He is succeeded by Edward the Confessor, his maternal half-brother. As one of his first acts as king, Edward has his own mother locked up in a nunnery. 1057 CE-Macbeth is killed in battle by Malcolm III. 1066 CE-The “High Middle Ages” begin with the successful Norman invasion of England. Having bested (and killed), English King Harold and his men at the Battle of Hastings, William of Normandy goes on to become the new king of England. 1070 CE-On Christmas, then-Archbishop Thomas Becket is murdered by a quartet of baron knights who interpreted King Henry II’s hatred of Becket as an order to have him killed. Of these four knights, one of them (Reginald Fitzurse), will have his shield with the image of a bear be recovered used in the 21st Century by the supervillain Grizzly. 1096 CE-The First Crusade begins 1099 CE-The First Crusade ends. It shall be the only one the Christian Crusaders win. 1118 CE-The Knights Templar are founded, though they originally call themselves the Poor Knights of Christ. 1136 CE-Geoffrey of Monmouth’s book The History of the Kings of Britain ''is published. 1160 CE-Chretien de Troyes begins writing his Arthurian verse romances, much of the details coming from the real Sir Lancelot and Sir Percival’s own records. 1161 CE-The descendants of King David (by this point long ignorant of that part of their lineage), first come to Italy and settle there. 1162 CE-Aware of Chretien de Troyes’ writings on Arthurian lore, a merchant offers to sell him the skull of Lancelot, but de Troyes refuses to purchase it, finding the idea repulsive and also doubting that the skull is really Sir Lancelot’s (even though it is). 1163 CE-Construction of Notre Dame Cathedral begins 1189 CE-The Third Crusade begins 1190 CE-Chretien de Troyes finishes his Arthurian verse romances. Incidentally, this same year, a tomb purporting to be King Arthur’s is found at Glastonbury by local monks. On the grave’s cross is an inscription claiming that Glastonbury is Avalon. Given that no evidence of Arthur Pendragon or Excalibur’s presence is found, it’s safe to say that the so-called “Tomb of Arthur” is a fake. 1191 CE-The height of the Third Crusade. Recognizing that their goals no longer align with those of the rulers to whom they often show arrogance and contempt, the Knights Templar begin making plans to sustain themselves as an independent authority without monarch oversight, in the event of an irreparable split or conflict. Suffice to say, these prudent measures prove well justified later on. 1307 CE-With the Crusades over and done with by this year, support for the Templar Order has sharply declined, and suspicions about them abound due to their secrecy (particularly their initiation ritual). Taking advantage of this, King Phillip IV (who, incidentally, owes them substantial money), has scores of them arrested and brutally tortured into giving false confessions before having them burned at the stake. Among the slain are their grandmaster Jacques De Molay. However, due to the precautions they’d earlier taken, the Templar Order secretly survives and it’s remaining members go into hiding. 1310 CE-Adso Yorrick is born. His mother dies giving birth to him, a scenario that is tragically common in Medieval Europe. 1311 CE-Adso’s father remarries, namely to a nurse who was already caring for his son. 1312 CE-The Knights Templar are officially disbanded/suppressed by order of the Pope (under pressure from King Phillip). Unbeknownst to all, the Templar Order survives, but they are forced to keep their existence and activities a secret. 1313 CE-A would-be demonic incursion into Earth (and conquest of the planet), is thwarted by a group of magic users, two of whom, bear a strong and suspicious resemblance to Merlin and Morgaine le Fay. Whether or not it was really those two having extended their lives with magic, or else just coincidentally similar looking individuals, is unclear. 1314 CE-Robert the Bruce of Scotland defeats the English at the Battle of Bannockburn. 1337 CE-The series of bitter on-and-off conflicts between England and France that come to be known as the Hundred-Years War begin under King Edward III. 1345 CE-Notre Dame Cathedral is finally finished after a construction period of over 180 years. The future White Makers will spend significant time within the cathedral and the surrounding areas (including the catacombs beneath them). 1346 CE-Events occur in Asia and during the European/Mongol conflicts that set the stage for the Black Death the following year, not least of which including the Mongols using those of their kin that have died from the Plague as an early form of germ warfare. 1347-1353 The beginning and height of the Black Death in Europe, as the Bubonic Plague is spread via fleas that ride on rats, gerbils, and humans. The disease proves to be the single worst biological disaster in human history, killing tens of millions and wiping out anywhere from a third to half of Europe’s population. Violence perpetuated by different groups against others only adds to the already horrifying death tolls. During a wave of brutal Anti-Semetic violence and burnings, the Morning Star saves a large group of Jewish people from being burned at the stake, including Blue Star’s Medieval ancestor (and King David’s descendant). Elsewhere in Europe, he also uses his power to intimidate violent mobs into sparing communities of scapegoats blamed for the plague. Recognizing that this will not keep back the violence forever, the Morning Star leads those he saved to more hospitable homes, with many following due to believing him to be an angel from Heaven sent by God. On Earth 2, Celestial does similar deeds. Also during the insanity and senseless slaughter, Adso discovers that he is somehow immune to the Plague. Donning the mask of a dead plague doctor and dressed in black, he becomes a warrior against flagellants, robbers preying on the sick and dying, violent Anti-Semites, and other reprobate, also gathering others to him. He and his posse come to be known as “The Black Agents”, with many mistakenly believing them to be everything from the physical manifestation of the Black Death, to the Grim Reaper and company, to satanic fiends. 1354 CE-The hidden city known as “The Citadel” is founded by Morning Star and Celestial. Initially meant to be a safe haven for those that followed him where they can live in peace isolated from the outside world, it will over the following centuries come to include members of other marginalized groups, particularly ones suffering the threat of genocide. The Citadel will remain undiscovered for well over six hundred years. 1355 CE-Two years after the end of the Black Death’s height, the Black Agents disappear and are never seen or heard from again. Given that people in Medieval Europe typically did not live past forty, it is likely that Adso (who by this year would have been forty-five), died around this time. Either way, his body, costume, and weapons were never found. His plague doctor mask on the other hand, is destined to be rediscovered. 1367 CE-An unnamed English soldier injured in the Hundred-Years War amputates one of his arms after it becomes infected and replaces it with cold steel. Donning a mask to hide the damage to his face by other battlefield wounds, he takes the identity “Silver Claw” and retreats into the shadows where he begins culling others into his ranks, including the embittered remnants and descendants of the Knights Templar. This is the beginning of the Silver Claw Secret Society, which is officially founded later in the year on (perhaps ironically), Michaelmas Eve. 1370 CE-Celestial from Earth 2 meets with the Morning Star at the Citadel and warns him that Arcturus may return soon, despite Morning Star’s insistence that he died 370 years ago. 1400 CE-By the turn of the 15th century, the Silver Claw Secret Society has grown in power over the last thirty-three years, and now has influence throughout England. The ensuing hundred years will see them consolidate their power and also expand it, spreading their influence well past England’s borders. Silver Claw himself is also dead by this year, though his successors for leadership continue his tradition of wearing the mask and titular Silver Claw, going as far as to amputate their hand to do the latter. From this point onwards, leaders of the Silver Claw Secret Society answer to the title of “Grandmaster”. 1431 CE-The future Count Dracula is born. 1454 CE-As Black Maker and White Maker conflicts heat up rapidly, the Silver Claw Secret Society decides to play both sides against the other for their own benefit (and amusement). 1455 CE-The Wars of the Roses begin between House Lancaster (the Red Rose), and House York (the White Rose) 1462 CE-Muslim Turks sweep into Europe with a vast military force. Vlad Dracula is among the Christian forces who meet them in battle, and during the course of the conflict embraces Vampirism. 1470 CE-Around this time, Sir Thomas Malory completes ''Le Morte d’Arthur. White King’s given alias of “Jean-Malory” will later be taken from him as a sort of homage. 1476 or 1477 CE-Vlad Dracula is deposed and believed killed, but in fact survives. By the time he does ''die, he will have spread his Vampire contagion to others across Europe, ensuring that the continent has a bit of a “Vampire problem” up to the present day. 1485 CE-Richard III is slain at the Battle of Bosworth Field, an event that along with the ascension of Henry VII and the end of the War of the Roses, is seen by many to mark the end of the Middle Ages (though nothing is ever quite that neat!) 1492 CE-Christopher Columbus “discovers” North America, though his being the first to do so is a claim that will be heavily disputed in the ensuing centuries. 1564 CE-On April 23rd, William Shakespeare is born in Stratford-on-Avon. 1595-1596 CE-During these years, Shakespeare writes two of his most famous plays: ''A Midsummer Night’s Dream ''and ''Romeo and Juliet. 1600 CE-Shakespeare writes Hamlet, ''long considered his “ultimate play”, rivaled in many people’s minds, only by ''King Lear. 1603 CE Queen Elizabeth I dies, and is succeeded by James VI of Scotland, who becomes King James I of England. While moody, temperamental, and sadistic, he proves more accepting of the theater than many had feared, and Shakespeare writes Othello ''without incident. Nevertheless, Shakespeare knows to make sure to appease the new ruler, as the later ''Macbeth ''play will demonstrate. In Japan, the Edo Period begins. 1606 CE-Shakespeare writes ''Macbeth. ''That King James is descended from King Duncan ensures that Shakespeare portrays him as a saintly figure, and Macbeth as a murderous and treacherous villain. 1611 CE-Shakespeare writes ''The Tempest, which is the last play that can be definitively or solely credited to him. It is thus considered his “swan song”. 1616-Shakespeare dies in Stratford-on-Avon on his birthday. 1637-1638 CE-The Shimabara Rebellion takes place in Japan. 1665-1666 CE-In retaliation for prior defeats, the White Makers punish all of England by creating a bubonic plague outbreak in England that comes to be known as “The Great Plague”. It ends up wiping out about a fifth of London’s population and leaves the Black Makers devastated for decades. It will be one of the most severe (and monstrous), blows the White Makers ever deal their age-old rivals. 1692 CE-Under the leadership of teen sociopath Abigail Williams, a group of young girls in Salem Massachusetts pretend to be “afflicted” with madness and pain that is then blamed on witchcraft. A hysteria ensues that becomes immortalized in history as the Salem Witch Trials. Abigail Williams and her cronies’ actions condemn over twenty innocent people to death, and Abigail Williams and one particular flunky named Mercy Lewis flee Salem when they realize that their scheme has reached it’s conclusion. 1700 CE-By this year, Abigail Williams has embraced withcraft in full and become an actual witch. At some undetermined point later in the year, she and Mercy Lewis discreetly return to Salem to “collect” their fellow afflicted girls. Abigail personally murders with her powers those who do not rejoin her, while Mary Warren and two other girls reluctantly rejoin Abigail. In subsequent years, they too will become witches. 1754-1763 CE-The French and Indian War. The British Empire having to come in and bail out the colonies after they started a war with France (and the Colonies refusing to cooperate with the British in turn), poisons the once strong bond between Great Britain and it’s 13 colonies. In the years after the war, the two come to deeply despise one another, setting the stage for the later American Revolution. 1764-1770 CE-The 13 British Colonies in North America begin to clash with their government over taxes, more specifically “taxation without representation”, as well as British occupation and demands by them that are seen by the Colonies as oppressive and unbearable. Things escalate over the next several years, culminating with the Boston Massacre in March of 1770 that sees five colonists killed after they goad British troops by throwing snowballs at them. 1775 CE-The American Revolution officially begins at Lexington on April 19th. The Black Makers swiftly insert themselves into the conflict on the side of the British Empire. This in turn gives the White Makers incentive to help the Colonists, especially when their fellow French throw in with the colonies. 1776 CE-The United States of America “officially” comes into being this year in early July. 1781 CE-The Revolutionary War ends with America victorious. Both the Black Makers and the White Makers retreat to their native countries afterwards, but also each recognize that they can potentially exploit the fledgling United States in the future. 1786 CE-On April 7th, the curate of the Archbishop of Paris consecrates the Paris Catacombs as tombs. By this year, they have become one of the primary meeting and planning places for the White Makers, as well as a place where they store weapons, supplies, and goods. 1789 CE-George Washington becomes the first President of the United States in February. Unfortunately, in France the bloody period known as “The French Revolution” occurs, a conflict the Black Makers gleefully exacerbate and worsen over the next several years due to wanting to destabilize France. Thanks to the White Makers though, they fail to conquer the country outright. 1793 CE-In France, the “Reign of Terror” begins under Maximilien Robespierre following the execution of King Louis XVI and his family. On November 3rd, Philibert Aspairt goes into the Catacombs of Paris. His motives for doing so are unknown to the greater world, but he was actually pursuing evidence of the White Makers. Valuing their secrecy, the White Makers kill him on the spot, but do it in such a way that the cause of death is never officially determined. 1794 CE-Maximilien Robespierre is given an overdue execution via his favorite murder-tool; the guillotine. 1799 CE-The French Revolution finally comes to an end courtesy of Napoleon (who is secretly backed by the White Makers due to their desperation to see France returned to stability). On December 14th, George Washington dies. 1800 CE-Wanting to punish the Black Makers for their contributions to the insanity of the French Revolution, the White Makers begin planning a massive retaliatory attack. 1801 CE-Forseeing another wave of violence between the White and Black Makers (who have by this point gotten well beyond even their ability to control), the Silver Claw Secret Society decide to pull back and wait for the dust to settle. 1802 CE-The White Makers launch their retaliatory attack, killing dozens if not hundreds of Black Makers throughout England and in many cases murdering the families of individual members purely out of spite and as a form of psychological warfare. 1803 CE-Proving that two can play the game, the Black Makers repeat the White Maker’s atrocity from the prior year on them. Afterwards, both sides temporarily call of their feud, as both are left badly crippled in terms of men and resources and need time to both recover and to mourn. 1804 CE-On April 30th, Philibert Aspairt’s body is found in the Paris Catacombs and buried at the location where it was found. 1809 CE-Charles Darwin is born 1812-1814 CE-The War of 1812 occurs between the United States and United Kingdom. The Black and White Makers once again insert themselves into an American war, but with less passion and zeal this time (neither has side has fully recovered from the events of 1802 and 1803). 1830 CE-Tao Chen is born 1831 CE-In the Antebellum South, the slave Nat Turner leads a violent slave rebellion that is quickly put down, but not before killing numerous slave-owners and their families. In the chaos, Lincoln M. Gustin’s ancestor takes his chance and escapes from his master’s plantation, managing to make it all the way to Canada where he settles down a free man. 1832 CE-In Paris, the Revolution of the Barricades begins on June 5th and is crushed the following day. One of the survivors wanders the streets of Paris and then into Notre Dame Cathedral, all the while delirious, shell-shocked, and thinking he sees and hears the sights and sounds of people in the city who died over 300 years ago. Collapsing in the Catacombs, he is found by the White Makers, and transformed through unknown means into the hulking, forever-addled brute “White Rook”. 1837 CE-Du (The future “Serpent”) is born 1840 CE-() 1845 CE-Mei Yung is born 1846-1848 CE-The Mexican-American War takes place. It ends in victory for the USA. More details pending. 1849 CE-Jonathan Randall is born 1850 CE-Maria Isabella is born in Spain 1857 CE-Kuckunniwi (“Little Wolf”) is born The Civil War (1861-1865 CE) After years of tension, the states that seceded from the Union go to war with it, fracturing and dividing the United States into bitter conflict. Though the Union ultimately triumphs in 1865 (also seeing the end of legal slavery in the United States), President Lincoln is assassinated the same year. The previous year sees the infamous Sand Creek massacre committed by American soldiers against the Cheyenne, and Kuckunniwi loses his mother. Filled with pain, grief, and anger, he falls under the sway of another survivor who goads the boy into embracing his hatred. Little does Kuckunniwi know, his father survives the massacre, but is separated from his son. No sooner does he become a free man does Samuel Smith’s father leave the plantation where he was forced to work behind and head first north and then west to start a new life for himself. Cornell University is founded in 1865. 1866 CE-Samuel Smith’s parents meet and fall in love during this year, and their son is born towards the end of it. Meanwhile, Kuckunniwi, goaded by his “mentor” brutally stabs a Sand Creek Massacre participant to death and devours his heart. This turns him into a Wendigo, a form that he will have until his dying day. 1867 CE-500th Anniversary of the Silver Claw Secret Society. By this time, their influence has spread to almost all of Europe, and they have “cells” and sleeper agents everywhere. 1868 CE- 1873 CE- 1874 CE-Winston Churchill is born on November 30th. 1875 CE-By this year, the Serpent is dead, the Hip Yee Tong society lies in ruins, and their prostitution business has been largely destroyed. Satisfied with his work, and feeling old at 45, the Steel Crusader retires, also marrying Mei Yung that year. 1876 CE 100th Anniversary of the United States (Insert other events) 1885 CE-Tony Martin is born 1888 CE- 1889 CE-Lin Zei is born 1890-Jane Lydia Montgomery is born 1891 CE- 1892 CE- 1893 CE- 1895 CE- 1896 CE- 1897 CE-On April Fool’s Day, forty-five members of the Paris Orchestra meet in the catacombs in full tuxedo to perform a concert. Obviously, they do not stumble upon any evidence of the White Maker’s presence there, or for that matter the White Makers themselves. For their part, the White Makers enjoy the concert from their hiding places. 1900 CE Tao Chen is murdered in a hate-crime (Add more to this) Herr Mietusch is born 1908 CE-Joseph Lincoln is born 1909 CE- 1910 CE-Benjamin “Ben” Combs, Tom Cormac, Jack Lyons, and the future Talon are born 1911 CE-Karl Hans is born 1912 CE On the night of April 14th, the RMS ''Titanic ''sinks, killing over a thousand of it’s over two thousand passengers. Exact numbers vary, but it is believed that at least 1,490 and as many as over 1,600 perished, with the dead totaling almost 70% of the ship’s passengers and crew and containing (roughly) one half of the children on board, one quarter of the women, and eight out of every ten men. Tony Martin first meets, and begins courting, Jane Montgomery. The two soon fall for one another. 1913 CE-Charles Clemens is born World War I (1914-1918 CE) After tensions between Germany, England, and other nations reach a boiling point Europe explodes into violent and bloody warfare, beginning in 1914. That same year, Miriam Tapitz is born and Samuel Smith retires his Guardian identity (the latter event happening prior to World War I’s beginning). Feeling it is his duty to serve and persuaded by Jane (now his fiancée), Tony Martin joins the war effort, fighting in the trenches in battlefields across Europe and steadily losing his nerve in the process. In 1915 Robert “Bobby” Blumenthal is born, an event his father misses due to being off fighting in the war. In 1916 the Russian Revolution occurs, leading to the destruction of the Czar regime and the disintegration of Russian culture as the Bolsheviks take over and install a new totalitarian system under which millions are killed. Donald Banning and Masayoshi Shishido are born this year, and Tony Martin finally deserts, having become thoroughly disillusioned with the war and having lost all of his patriotism. While fleeing from soldiers intending to execute him for cowardice, Tony stumbles upon a Xysteck crystal and uses it to kill some of his pursuing soldiers. However, his reckless usage of the crystal costs him one of his hands and also does greater damage to his already scarred face. Tony survives these injuries, disguises himself as one of the soldiers he killed, and makes his way out of the cave to the other soldiers, who get him medical attention. To make sure none of them go investigating into the cave, Tony disguised as “Dicky Nolan” lies to them that the cave collapsed. In 1917 Jen Tianshang is born in the city of Nanking. The future Talon loses his parents and home in the ongoing chaos of World War I. In November of 1918 World War I at last comes to an end. George Jacobs and Thomas Morgan are also born this year. Tony returns home, still under alias and with the crystal’s power still in his mind. He is determined to learn more, especially after the loss of his relationship with Jane leaves him with nothing else in his life. Under the alias of the dead soldier he impersonated, Tony spends the next several years trying to track down the crystals, also taking to wearing a mask and bandages to hide his face. 1919 CE-Sarah Thorns is born. Tony Martin first meets the young boy who will go on to become his right-hand man Talon. He “adopts” him as a ward and begins training him. 1920 CE-Ruth Tapitz is born 1921 CE-Tatsu Fujimori is born 1922 CE-After four years of searching, Tony discovers allusions to a “strange crystal” and finds the illustrations to match the now defunct crystal he still has. While his journey does not lead him to another crystal, he does manage to discover more information on the crystals and their origins, including the Staffs of Power. By this point, Tony has begun actively planning to reacquire the crystal’s power and use it to usher in a new, “better” world free of warfare and strife. Jessica Baracini is born. 1923 CE-Jack Boyle passes away at the age of 83 1924 CE-Tony learns of the Silver Claw Secret Society, and takes the old Grandmaster’s mask as his own. He also comes to have a silver clawed gauntlet prosthetic over the hand he lost. While exploring the wreckage of a crashed Yuni starship, he also finds another Xysteck crystal, but unfortunately for him, it’s power has been lost. Tony first takes the name “Silver Claw” here and begins forming his own version of the Silver Claw that will come to be known as “The Silver Claw Crime Syndicate”. The remnants of the once mighty Silver Claw Secret Society soon come under his leadership, giving him a solid-sized force (and good resources) right from the start. Over the next decade, the Silver Claw will only grow in both numbers and resources. 1925 CE- 1926 CE-Having not physically aged at all in the decade since his initial exposure to a Xysteck crystal, Silver Claw concludes that the crystals slow aging as well as granting superhuman physicality. 1927 CE- 1928 CE- 1929 CE Jonathan Randall passes away at the age of 80 In America, after years of overproduction and under-consumption and a lack of job diversity, the Great Depression hits with first the Stock Market Crash. The Depression will prove to be the worst of it's kind in American history, and leaves the country economically and financially crippled for years afterwards. (Add more events) 1930 CE Events of Generations Volume I, Chapter 1 1931 CE () Liu is born in Nanking 1932 CE Events of Generations Volume I, Chapter 2 1933 CE () 1934 CE Events of Generations Volume I, Chapter 3 1938 CE Events of Generations Volume I, Chapter 4 Beginning on December 13th, Japanese soldiers launch an invasion of the city of Nanking and systematically rape and slaughter as many people in the city as they can. By the time the massacre and mass rapes end in January of the following year, at least 40-50 thousand and as many as 300,000 are dead. Masayoshi Shisho as Joutei is a major figure in the atrocity, personally murdering dozens of innocents and committing multiple rapes as well, including Liu’s mother and Jen Tianshang, the latter of whom vows to fight back against the Japanese with all she has. Shortly after making this vow, she and Liu are found by Senpuu and taken under his wing. 1939 CE 1940 CE 1941 CE 1942 CE 1943 CE 1944 CE 1945 CE 1946 CE 1947 CE 1948 CE Violet Gladys passes away at the age of 98 1949 CE 1955 CE-Sebastian Makarov dies in prison at the age of 64 1966 CE 1983 CE 1988 CE 2000 CE 2001 CE Category:Lore